


Kaito go to a gay bar

by orphan_account



Series: The Drabble fabbles [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito came into a bar being straight, he came out not so straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaito go to a gay bar

“I am not going to a bar father…” Kaito told to his father Dr. Faker but Dr. Faker insisted that he do it because he was having a lady friend over and he wanted Kaito out of the house, Haruto was sleeping so it was ok. Kaito stormed off, fine he would leave.

Kaito would not go to a bar, ok maybe he would, he sighed and left, he didn’t need Orbital, he was busy somewhere anyway with his robot wife, Kaito was a straight man, he was not going to a gay bar! But Kaito had to go to bar so he leave and go to bar, he walked all the way there with he fast leg.

Kaito open the door to the bar, he go inside and sighed as he sat on the stool “Drink?” Kaito had heard been asked by bartender, he isn’t sure if he is drink, he is a person.

Kaito looked around and he was in a gay bar! Kaito had gone to the wrong bar, ugh, he isn’t gay, Kaito is a straight man! Kaito sighed “No…” and then some blonde hot eyed blue guy winked at him and Kaito didn’t know girls were in here?

“Hey man that dude is buying you a drink, take it,” said bartender and Kaito takes it and isn’t sure if it is special but he takes it, this blonde hot eyed blue guy bought him it, it must be ok, he walks over and sits next to him. “Why you buy me drink?” 

“You seem cute so I thought I’d buy you a drink cutie…” the blonde eyed blue guy said and Kaito replied “Thanks…” and he asked him his name and he said “My name is Mizael.”

“Are you homosexual? Is this a gay bar?” Kaito asked as he drank his drink, Mizael replied to him and said “Well yes… are you gay?” and Kaito said “No I am a straight man.”

“Why is a straight man in a gay bar?” Mizael asked and Kaito said “I’m not sure really my dad wanted me out of the house…” and Mizael said “How about I show you a fun time?”

“Are you going to go all gay on me?” Kaito asked and Mizael laughed “No… a dance?”

“Ok, I will dance,” Kaito said and took the gay Mizael’s hand and went off to the dance floor as they began crunking it up, Mizael noticed the drink taking affect in Kaito, what a light weight.

“Kaito?” Mizael asked and Kaito replied “Yes?”

“Do you want to kiss me?”

“Hell yeah pretty lady I do,” Kaito said and macked on Mizael and Mizael was shocked, he had turned a straight man to a gay. 

Kaito Tenjo had entered that bar a straight man that evening, he came out a gay.

He came out a gay.


End file.
